


to find a soulmate

by supermanoffood



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Harry Styles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sad Harry, Scratching, Suicidal Thoughts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, maybe not a panic attack but he does get scared easily, panic attack!harry, please DONT read this!, pretty!louis, soft!louis, there ARE panic attacks in this (somewhat) so if you dont like that kind of thing, vunerable!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermanoffood/pseuds/supermanoffood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry is sad and has panic attacks but no one knows and he meets louis and everything is better</p>
            </blockquote>





	to find a soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a really short thing that i wrote i long time ago and i figured it would be a good start to this new account i have on ao3. enjoy x.  
> my toomblr is bisoularry if you wanna check it out.

"Today’s the day.” I forced myself to think, sighing as I threw my legs off the side of the bed. I glanced at myself in the mirror and tightly shut my eyes, hating the sight I saw in the reflection. Mum was so excited, so was Gemma. Last night, I was pretty sure that they'd stayed up longer than I had, discussing thoughts on next day's dinner with my soulmate. 

I always hated that word. I didn't believe in soulmates. There was no point. Why would anyone be my soulmate? I was just Harry. I was fine living my life without someone to share it with. I had spent most of my life scratching at my wrist, having more intentions than to just get the Timer off of my skin. I hadn't the heart to tell mum or Gemma, so I just carried on.

I made my way down the stairs and sighed when I saw the numbers on my wrist. 0 hours 48 mins 16 secs. I picked up a piece of paper and scribbled a note to mum for when she would wake up. Grabbing a Dominos pizza fridge magnet, I left it on the refrigerator, slipped my Chuck Taylors on and gently closed the door. More than once in a while, I needed to escape, leave for a bit and this was one of those moments. Clearing my mind, I started to run; I ran away from home, away from everything.

"Whoa, mate, watch yourself there." a soft, raspy soprano voice washed over me. Suddenly, I discerned the fact that I was on the ground and there was someone there. My eyes were closed and I brought my hand up to my face, flinching back, surprised, when it was wet to the touch. I hadn't realized I was crying. I hadn’t even realized I was on the ground.

"Mate, you okay?” the voice sang again, much more gentle. My eyes were still closed and my hands were starting to shake. I mumbled incoherently, hoping that whoever was there would take it as an answer and leave. I brought my arms around my knees and curled up in myself, waiting, hoping that they would go away. Subconsciously, my fingers pulled the sleeves of my sweater over them, desperately trying to attain comfort. I heard the crackle of the concrete against shoes and relaxed a little as my ears picked up the sound of footsteps distancing. I brought my head out of the shell of my arms and peeked up. My heart burst out of my chest and I screamed, jumping back and once again curling up. There was a person there. The person hadn't left.

My lips were trembling and I caught the bottom one in my teeth and bit down, hard. A warm, metallic taste was on the tip of my tongue, spreading over my taste buds, I didn't care. My hands were going white from how tightly I was gripping them. My hair was flapping in wind, wispy, flyaway curls around my face. My head was down in my arms again.  
"Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you." The same soft voice consoled. I didn't say anything. I could hear a sigh fall from the person's mouth. It was a man, I knew that. "Hey, c'mon, please, can you lift your head?” No. I almost looked up, surprised, when I heard soft, little giggles coming from the man in front of me. When I realized what I had done, I groaned softly with embarrassment and buried my head further into my arms. Saying things out loud was the last thing I wanted to do. Despite my chagrin, I could feel a small smile growing on my face and giggles coming on.  
"There it is! Let’s see that smile, c'mon, lift your head!" the voice chimed. Giving up, I slowly lifted my head and was met with big eyes and a smiling face.  
"Hi there!"  
I gaped. He matched. The voice, soft and high, and the face, they matched. The man was really pretty. His eyes were blue, with brown circling his iris. Big black frames sat on his pointed nose and I gaped. His chestnut brown hair looked like the softest thing in the entire world. It was mussed, probably windblown, but his fringe looked effortlessly breathtaking. He was quite contradicting in the sense that all the angles in his face were sharp but his entire image was all fluffy and soft and cute and I was in awe.  
I gulped and said, "Hi.” I winced, my voice was scratchy from the crying and I was sure that my face was still wet. A short, slim thumb slid under my eyes, wiping away any moisture that had gathered there. I almost let out an aww at the sight of his purple knit sweater. I glanced at his sleeves and felt my fear slipping away. My heart softened when I saw the sweater paws. He gave me a strange look when I made a snuffing sound, unable to contain my adoration for the startlingly enchanting man.  
"Are you okay?" He repeated. I nodded frantically and said, "Yeah."  
"Are you lying?"  
I glanced down and hesitated. "Yeah."  
"Do you need anything? Any help at all?" I looked up at him. Why do you care, I wanted to ask.  
"No. I’m fine." I finally said. I had begun to stand up and the man brought himself up so he was standing level with me. Short, I observed and then clapped my hand over my mouth. I had said it out loud again.  
"Hey! Don’t be cheeky! I can pack quite a punch if you like." he said indignantly.  
Fear shot through my veins as the words were muttered. “No! Don’t touch me!” I hissed, narrowing my eyes and jerked my body away from him in defense.  
His head snapped back up to my face in curiosity and worry. My eyes widened when I realized what I had done.  
"Sorry. I’m sorry, I-I didn't mean." I panicked.  
"Its okay, its okay, calm down, yeah?” He reached out for my arm in comfort.  
I flinched away. "I-I should g-go." I stammered. God, I was shaking again. My heart was pounding in my chest. No, this can't happen here, not right now. I focused on my mind and told myself, deep breaths, deep breaths. I eventually relaxed and opened my eyes to the man.  
"Do you need a hug?" he asked, smiling, once he realized that I was okay again. I shook my head, "But I really should go."  
“M’kay" he looked down, disappointment clear in his blue eyes. I wanted to say something but I kept quiet as he turned on his heel, feigned a small smile and began to walk away. I watched him grow smaller and smaller as he grew further and further away. My bottom lip began trembling when I looked at his purple knit sweater, remembering how soft it was near my cheek. The tears burned as they rolled down my face, leaving salty tracks in their wake. My hands were clasped together, nails digging into my palms, crescent imprints marking the skin. I was alone; and I didn’t want to be anymore. So, I called for him.  
"Hey!" I cried out. "Please, wait!”, hoping he'd heard me. I didn’t think he did. The pain in my chest was almost unbearable now. It felt as if my heart was constricting, writhing alone in the shell of my body. My knees were starting to shake, ready to give out underneath me; my cheeks were wet again, and I was actually sobbing. I didn't want to be alone. He’s not coming, I thought. I felt the last bit of hope slip away. My eyes closed and I felt like a fool, in the middle of the street, so early in the morning that the sun hadn't even come up.  
"Yeah?" I heard that soft voice. My head shot up. I saw him wince and soften at the sight of my red, tear-covered face. I needed to tell him that I needed someone, but I didn’t know how. I began talking.  
"Can I- do you- can y-?” I stuttered.  
"What do you want, please tell me. Otherwise I’m leaving." he sighed.  
"No! Please don't leave. Can I- you said if I need anything?” I glanced down at my feet, feeling a bit shy and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I still wasn’t able to fathom that he had come back to me.  
"Yes?" he looked up at me in confusion.  
"Well- you said- you mentioned a hug?" My face was bright red and I was still crying.  
He looked surprised, but his face didn't show any sign of judgment. Then, his expression turned tender. "Yeah, c'mere, bring it in." He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my forehead on his shoulder. I locked my hands at the small of his sweater-clad back and stared ahead blankly, tears dripping down my face. After ten seconds of me standing there, he squeezed my torso and I let out a breath. It felt as though he was compressing all of the panic out of me. I squeezed back and held him as tight as I could.  
"Thank you." I half-sobbed, finally giving in and burrowing my nose into the crook of his shoulder.  
"Hey, hey, don't worry about it.” he reassured, hands stroking comfortingly, up and down my back. I don't remember how long I stayed there, in the beautiful stranger's arms.  
"By the way, I’m Louis." he mumbled against my chest.  
"Harry." I responded.  
“Harry, I-" he was interrupted by an insistent beeping. He pulled me back and held me at arm’s length. "That your phone?" he questioned. I looked at him in confusion. I didn't have a phone. "No it's my-".  
My breath stopped short. I stared at my wrist. 0 hours 0 mins 0 secs.  
"What-?" I glanced over Louis and was starting at his wrist in awe. I was so shocked; I didn’t know what to do. I stumbled and started to back away from him with wide eyes. My feet tripped over each other and I felt myself falling back. I squeezed my eyes shut and anticipated the cracking of my skull.  
It never came.  
I felt a small, cool hand on my wrist, holding me up, keeping me from making an even bigger fool of myself. I opened my eyes and saw Louis with a stupid, fond smile on his face.  
“Clumsy, are you?” I could swear I saw a twinkle in his eye.  
“Oops.” I breathed, my mind short of words to say to this endearing man. He smiled and I saw that twinkle again.  
“Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i also entered this short story for a school magazine called cavalcade. it's a magazine in which they publish art and short stories and lots of other cool stuff. so it's cool :)  
> my toomblr is supermanoffood if you wanna check it out.


End file.
